shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/Devil Fruit Giveaway
The day has finally come. I have decided to give away all of my Devil Fruits. D''' '''E V''' '''I L''' '''F R''' '''U I''' '''T S''' '''Devil Fruits. Just Devil Fruits. Not my characters. Not my locations. Not my stories. Just the ownerships to my Devil Fruits. You can have them. I'm not doing anything with them. So you can have them. This is not an April Fools joke. I already did that this year. Kudos to anyone who figured out the prank that I commited already. LOL. To make things easier, I provided a list of Devil Fruits that I made below to help you search and claim them. I must admit the list is not 100% updated so here's another link to aid you in your conquest for Devil Fruits. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Category:FoolishMortalFOOL In order to claim my Devil Fruits as your own, you must follow the conditions that I typed below. 1. You must personally message me on my talk page of the list of Devil Fruits you want from my list. 2. I must approve your request for my Devil Fruits before you claim my Devil Fruits as your own. The reason that I have these condition is because I don't want a stupid turf war over the ownership of my devil fruits and I don't want someone to have a monopoly over my Devil Fruits unless I want it to be...... And it's more fair for those who were not reading this blog fast enough to claim them....so the early bird doesn't get the early worm. It's not like everyone lives in the same time zone as you so....sucks for you. So if you have issues over the DF users who ate these DFs, then pretend they're already dead. Yes, yes, it's a horrible ending for them but they're mortals. It's bound to happen anyway. And yes, you can have more than 1 Devil Fruit. But not all of them. I will give away my DFs after 2 weeks and then respond to my messages with the results of the giveaway but if anyone were to be rash and claim my DFs as their own without my permission, then obviously pirates will be treated like Spandam and/or Franky in Enies Lobby Arc. Deus Fleur Clutch. Anyway, have fun destroying yourselves. Hehehehee. Paramecia *Fuku Fuku no Mi *Togu Togu no Mi *Giri Giri no Mi *Baka Baka no Mi *Gyu Gyu no Mi *Yamai Yamai no Mi *Kiiin Kiiin no Mi *Ora Ora no Mi *Muku Muku no Mi *Yuuguu Yuuguu no Mi *Sake Sake no Mi *Oru Oru no Mi *Kakka Kakka no Mi *Sen Sen no Mi *Ishoku Ishoku no Mi *Giga Giga no Mi *Hamon Hamon no Mi *Nanten Nanten no Mi *Manga Manga no Mi *Soukon Soukon no Mi *Boson Boson no Mi *Pin Pin no Mi *Kane Kane no Mi *Doppe Doppe no Mi *Iai Iai no Mi *Deka Deka no Mi *Jyozu Jyozu no Mi * Zoan *Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Earthland Dragon *Eki Eki no Mi, Model: Salamander (Legendary) *Ningyo Ningyo no Mi *Rakuun Rakuun no Mi, Model: Ring-tailed Cat *Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Southern White-faced Owl *Tako Tako no Mi, Model: Mimic Octopus *Tankourui Tankourui no Mi, Model: Platypus *Kujira Kujira no Mi, Model: Blue Whale *Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Ostrich *Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Lyrebird *Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Stickman *Eki Eki no Mi, Model: Salamander (Legendary) * * Logia *Hoshi Hoshi no Mi *Gachan Gachan no Mi Joke *Sugoi Sugoi no Mi *Miime Miime no Mi *Oda Oda no Mi You're still here? The blog is already over. Go home! Oh, you're expecting more, aren't you? Well, I don't have that kind of time. What are you expecting, Eiichiro Oda to show up with porn and tell us the secret behind the name of One Piece? Go Go. Credits: The making and authorized distribution of this blog supported no one but me. Oh, but I can tell you one thing and it's a bit of a secret. In the sequel of One Piece, we're gonna have Nami with bigger boobs. Amazing character, I know. And bionic arms, time travel. We have no idea who the next crew member will be yet but it could be anybody. We just need another cute girl who can kick ass and chew bubblegum. Could be Tashigi, Boa Hancock, Rebecca, Tsuru, Rika, or Pandawoman. She's got range, who knows? Anyway, big secret, ssshhhh. Oh and don't leave your drink next to your computer. It could damage your PC. Good Night! Category:Blog posts